


Distant

by JustWriting



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Jumin route, probably more tags but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWriting/pseuds/JustWriting
Summary: After the party, Yoosung visits Sevens house often. However, Seven has grown distant after the events at Mint Eye. Eventually, Yoosung gets tired of it and confronts him.





	Distant

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sooo I only recently realized I like this ship. I just started writing and this happened (I was gonna write smut originally but couldn't work it in lol) Hope it's okay~

“Seveeeeennn c’mooonnn” Yoosung whined as he usually did, desperately trying to get Seven to cooperate with him.

“Yoosung how many times do I have to tell you. I’m busy. Go away.”

“Hmph.”

This was a common situation for the two of them now. Ever since Yoosung went to Seven’s house in order to help investigate the Mint Eye headquarters, he’d been visiting his house often. He just couldn’t enjoy LOLOL on his regular monitor after playing on the huge ones Seven let him use while he waited. The only problem was Seven never let him use his stuff anymore.

Still, Yoosung continued to plead and draped himself over the back of Seven’s chair, “Pleeeease I promise I won’t bother you.” He was especially persistent that day because he had gotten barely any sleep for a week now. Busy trying to get Seven to talk to him.

“Too late. You’re already bothering me. Go away.” Seven looked upset as he continued to type away at his keyboard trying to ignore Yoosung the best he could.

Ever since their visit to Mint Eye he’d been like this, unsociable and irritated. Something was obviously going on but he still wouldn’t explain anything to Yoosung or the rest of the RFA members. He’d just continually tell them he’d let them know one day. He’d even stopped entering the chatroom as often, and when he did his usual jokes were becoming rare.

 _It’s a miracle I’m even allowed in his house anymore._ He began to think about what would happen if Seven completely stopped talking to him but quickly chased those thoughts from his head. _That won’t happen- I won’t let it happen._

Yoosung was beginning to get frustrated and tried looking at what Seven was doing on his computer. Everything on the screens looked foreign to him with the countless codes and binary but he continued to search it. At one point in time Yoosung thought Seven letting him look at the screens meant he trusted him, but it didn’t take him too long to realize that Seven just knew he couldn’t understand any of it. It had nothing to do with trust.

Some time had passed before Seven let out a sigh and leaned back closing his eyes. Coming face to face with Yoosung who was still clinging onto his chair.

“Gah!” Surprised by how close his face was Yoosung stumbled backwards blushing. He would’ve been fine in any other room except this one was littered with cords causing him to trip and fall, crashing into servers that lined the walls.

“Ow-ow-ow…” Yoosung was rubbing at his back as he winced in pain, his face even redder than before. _Great, I’m so going to get yelled at._

Seven swiveled around in his chair and Yoosung braced himself for his reaction.

“Yoosung you idiot- “Seven began as he moved to crouch down next to him, “How many times have I told you not to break anything in here. Do you have any idea how much this equipment costs?”

Despite the fact that his words seemed harsh, they lacked anger instead… _Is that… panic?_ He continued to rub at his back as he thought, _Oh, that would make sense. Anyone would be panicked about expensive equipment._

Just as Yoosung was about to respond he was cut off by Seven who cupped his face with his hands.

“Are- Are you okay? Your back doesn’t hurt too bad right?”

 _Oh._ With Seven cupping his face he got a good look at his expression and realized, “Oh… You’re worried about me? Not the equipment?”

Seven blushed slightly and looked away from him, “What? Of course I’m worried about you, I’m not that heartless.” He returned his gaze to Yoosung and removed his hands from his face. “Forget I said that, I am heartless. You’re in my way though so I need to check on you before the equipment.”

Yoosung looked to the side in embarrassment again, “Oh! r-right, haha.” As he let out his awkward laugh he winced in pain again.

“So? Does it hurt? Do you need help getting up?” Seven asked

“Hm? No, I’m fine.”

“You Sure? It looks like you’re in pain…”

 _I don’t mind it,_ Yoosung thought, but decided against telling Seven that. He knew he’d never hear the end of that. Although, he did miss Sevens teasing.

“It’s just a little sore,” he said as he started to get up. Seven stood up at the same time as him with his arms out a bit as if he was ready to catch him. _Ah, he’s probably still just worried about me ruining more stuff…_

Once he was upright Yoosung looked at Seven’s face again and saw he still looked worried. “Sorry if I ruined anything…”

Seven just looked to the side and put his hands in his pockets. “Don’t worry about it. You should probably head home now.”

Yoosung’s heart sank and tears welled up in his eyes but he nodded and began heading out the room. When he reached the door, he turned around to apologize again.

“Seven I’m-“ he tried to form an apology but before he knew it tears were streaming down his face. “S-sorry, I’m sorry.”

Yoosung tried wiping away his tears and Seven just sighed, “It’s not that big of a deal, this stuff isn’t that important.”

“Yeah right, you’re lying.” His voice was trembling as he began to cry harder. “You always lie to me. Why can’t you just trust me?”

“What-“

“There’s so many secrets you keep from me! I hate it! I- I just- I just wanna be friends with you! I just want you to trust me and rely on me! Is that so hard!?” By this point Yoosung had begun sobbing as he finally let out some of the things he had pent up. _God this is embarrassing,_ he though, but he was too tired to control his emotions.

Seven let out a sigh again, walking over to Yoosung and wrapping him tightly in his arms.

“You’re such a cry baby.”

Yoosung tried to respond but all that came out were ugly sobs. Instead he just wrapped his arms around Seven, tightly gripping the back of his shirt. They stayed like that for a while, Seven softly rubbing Yoosung’s back where he had fallen, until Yoosung calmed down to the point he was just sniffling.

After he had calmed down Yoosung’s embarrassment had fully set in. _Why the hell did I do that, I’m so stupid. God how much time has passed??_ Despite Yoosung’s embarrassment, he stayed hugging Seven longer until Seven pulled back a little bit.

“Yoosung, I’m sorry I keep lying. I do trust you, but there are some things I just can’t explain.”

Yoosung wanted to keep pressing for answers but once he looked at the pained expression on Sevens face he decided against it.

“If you can’t explain things… Can you at least spend time with me?”

Yoosung looked up with a sad but hopeful expression and Seven just blushed and looked away. He just let out another sigh and rested his head on Yoosung’s shoulder.

“I’ll try, but no promises.”

“Really?!”

With just those words Yoosung already lit up with excitement. He knew it wasn’t much of a guarantee, but Seven saying that was at least progress.

Seven chuckled tilting his head towards Yoosung’s, “You’re so simple.”

Yoosung pretended to pout at that comment. “You better not say this is just a joke later.”

“Hmmm that’s not a bad idea.”

“Hey!” He playfully hit the top of Seven’s head who just laughed at the reaction. _Man, I really missed this_ , Yoosung thought as he absent-mindedly ran his fingers through Sevens hair. “Your hair is really soft. It’s nice…”

After that comment Yoosung’s hand froze. _Crap what am I doing? I can’t believe I said that out loud._ It wasn’t until this he processed how close the two of them currently were. His face was bright red once again and he was about to remove his hand thinking of something to say to shrug off what he just said when Seven responded.

“Hm, your hand feels nice too.”

_What._

_What what what_

Yoosung felt like his brain was about to overload from embarrassment and confusion. He had barely even processed anything before Seven pulled away, finally breaking their embrace and returning to his usual stance with his hands in his pockets.

“Haaa I don’t wanna go back to work,” Seven sighed as he went over to fix the things Yoosung had knocked over.

“Uhm, do you need any help?” Yoosung said moving to look over Sevens shoulder.

“Nah. Besides, you’d probably just do more damage, haha.”

“Hmph.” Yoosung pouted again but was relieved to finally see Seven in a better mood again.

Seven started humming as he was putting things back where they belonged and making sure nothing was damaged from Yoosung’s fall. Then he looked over to Yoosung, “So do I need to check you for damages too?”

Yoosung stepped back a bit, “Wha-what?”

“Pha-haha, I’m joking. No need to get so flustered.”

Yoosung frowned at Seven. _WHY did that make me so flustered…_

“Haha, anyways, I have to get back to work. Wanna play LOLOL?”

“Really? I can?” He was surprised, not realizing this would be an outcome. “Uhm, I didn’t get so upset just because of LOLOL though…”

“I know, but I’d prefer if you hung around a bit longer.”

“O-oh, okay then.” That made Yoosung blush again. Even though Seven was busy he was glad he could still stay in the house with him. It was actually pretty strange considering how the day had started.

As he began setting up the monitor for Yoosung, instead of thinking about LOLOL, Yoosung thought _Being that close to him was really nice… I hope we can be like that more often._

**Author's Note:**

> Again, hope you guys enjoyed this fic~ Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!
> 
> (Also I suck at titles haha, sorry)


End file.
